


You Said You Loved Me

by Hershey_Rogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, stiles feeling sad, venting about what derek had said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hershey_Rogers/pseuds/Hershey_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like shit so here we are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I should have gave it up

The thought alone used to give me butterflies 

But now I'm here and 

I want to drown myself in music 

And break the of all your bones

The whole thing was stupid 

You wanted to tell the world

I wanted to keep it us

Now you're gone

Went and found someone 

Someone who didn't care who you told 

Someone who is not me 

But I'm fine 

I'll make it out of this 

 

 


	2. Our Never Ending Cycle

~3 months earlier~

You left several months ago now, its not the first time this happened 

 

That first week we call, we talk, we get bored but never we want to hang up

 

This never ending circle, cycle of communication; just ended 

 

I want to call but the time never good

 

You don't call either, so I guess you don't think about me anymore 

 

But its okay I've got a new thing that feels like a permanent hug

 

And it will have to do until i find someone else to keep my attention 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little late but i have a hole story to peice to together because I write like people shoot movies never in order and a scene at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Comment tell me what you think


End file.
